Life After Love
by kinnandmonferlover
Summary: Okay so this is a pretty much something i wanted to do for fun. It's me and Cory Monteith. If you read it, you can imagine yourself in my place.


Life After Love

I walk in the door to the house, and see Cory sitting on the couch. "Hey babe," I say.

"Hey, honey you're home!" he says back. I walks to the kitchen and put my stuff down and walk out the living room sits on the couch next to him and he puts his head on my shoulder.

"Long day?"

"Yeah I never knew that work could be so difficult."

"Well, I said I could get a job, but you said no."

"No, you did enough when we started dating, you planned the marriage and did all that stuff."

"Yeah, well, it was easier since NY passed the right for gays to marry."

Then he put his head in my lap and laid there until I had to get up to finish supper. Today was Cory's first day of working. I worked up until last week when he told me that I shouldn't be doing everything anymore and that I should retire from my job. Secretly though, I really wanted to go back to being a detective I enjoyed it and it was fun. As I finished making the food, I thought back on the days I was working and realized that I really wanted to work again and not stay home. I decided that I would talk to Cory at the table when we are eating which would be very soon.

"Supper's done!" I yell because Cory is no longer on the couch.

"On my way!" I hear from down the hall near our room. I usually hear him walking somewhere but I didn't this time, so I'm not sure when he got up. When he got to the dining room he sat in the seat at the other end. While I was finishing I had decided I would talk to him letting me get my job back because I really wanted something to do.

"So hon." I say, cautiously trying to do this as easy as possible, but without hurting him.

"Yes, Ben?" he said.

"I was wondering if you would let me get my old job back. I get so bored just sitting around with nothing to do all day." I say and at the end I look up at him and see him staring at me. I give a small smile. He didn't answer after that, he went on eating.

….

So as we get ready for bed Cory seems kind of sad or depressed, or hurt. I walk over to him and put my hand on his shoulder and take my other hand and grab his head and move it to kiss him on his soft tender lips.

"What's wrong?" I say in a soft, tender, loving voice, knowing that more than likely it's because I asked if I could get my old job back.

"I want….want you to be happy but I want to be the one that has the job." He says right before he starts crying because he knows far well that I love that he wants to be the one with the job and provide for me, but he also knows I loved my job. So I grab him and hold him close, "It's okay" I say as trying to make him okay, but it wasn't working. So I just held him close and let him cry and after a while he stopped and moved his head a little and kissed me and said, "I love you."

Then I said, "I love you too."

As he gets dress I sit on the bed and watch he get dressed and he sees me watching and he looks at me smiles. I smile back and said, "You better?"

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"What you sorry for I understand why you were crying, you want to support me and by me asking if I could get my job back it hurt you."

He stands there with how do you what I'm thinking look on his face. "I can read your mind" I say and then he turns into an "oh dear" look.

We are lying in bed, I turn over to look at him and he is already turned and looking at me. I move my hand and put it on his hip where it bends in at the stomach area. He moves his hand up from the bed and grabs my other hand and holds it in his, our fingers intertwining. With his other hand he moved it up to my face and rubbed his thumb across my cheek and smile and moved close and kissed me. It was a long sweet, soft, and tender kiss that he hasn't done since he asked me to marry him. He keeps his thumb moving across my cheek staring at me and says everything with his eyes. We laid there for a long time with his thumb going across my cheek and we just stare into each other's eyes and smile. I move my head forward a little and he moves his and we kiss, but neither of us pull away so we fall asleep with our lips touching.

When I wake his hand is on my hip like mine is on his and we are still holding hands and we are still kissing. First night, he was willing to do that actually, I tried to get him to do that on the night he asked me to marry him, but he wouldn't. I start kissing him and he wakes up and kisses me back. We both get up and get dressed and got ready for Allan to get home. Allan Michael Monteith is our son; Cory and I did the same as Rachel's dads did on Glee. He looks like Cory but has my hazel eyes and my blonde hair that I had until I was about 16 because I use to dye my hair but Allan would be 9 in 2 months. His birthday is July 23rd, 2014. Cory and I got married in December of 2013. Allan spent the weekend at Cory's parents' house. They love him and at first they didn't like Cory marrying a guy, but after Cory said he wasn't changing his mind they supported us. Once Allan was born they have been a part of his life.

Now that we are both dressed and in the kitchen, Cory pulls my arm and brings me closer to him and kisses me. "Do you still want to get your old job back?" he asked, and in his eyes I see the desperate plea of wanting me to say no and on the inside I wanted to say yes so badly but after yesterday I thought about something I could do. "What if I worked at your place of work with you?" I asked.

He stared at me, confused. "What if I applied where you work? And we worked in the same building?"

He stares at me, at first with a sad eyes and then he changes his expression to a happy smile and said, "I've been looking for an assistant." I looked at him like are you kidding me? You boss me around enough around the house enough. He must notice what I'm thinking because he said, "You would be working for me. You would be working with me." I smiled and said, "Sounds great!"

The door opens "Dads, I'm home!" Allan yelled.

"In the kitchen! Got your stuff ready for school?" His grandparents like to bring him home on Monday mornings at about 7:15am so he can walk in the house put his bag on the floor by the stairs and get ready to go.

I turn to Cory and kiss him on the lips and say "Let's get to work." He giggledsoftly. I look at him and smile and then kiss him again, this time for longer and it feels like heaven this time. I don't know why but it was amazing. When we open our eyes, I see he had the same feeling and the look of "Wow!" on his face. We both smile and head to the door and we leave the house. I lock the door and we get into our blue Ford Mustang, and leave and take Allan to school and then go to work.


End file.
